


March 13 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 13</p><p>Frodo captured by the Orcs of Cirith Ungol.</p><p>The Pelennor is over-run. Faramir is wounded. </p><p>Aragorn reaches Pelargir and captures the fleet. </p><p>Théoden in Drúadan Forest.</p><p> </p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 13 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Treebeard was happy to return to his roots in Fangorn, knowing the Ents had done their part to save the land. He was glad the two hobbits had brought news of events outside the Forest to them, in time for them to avenge Saruman's killing of the trees. Afterwards they had gladly gone to the aid of the White Wizard to save the people of Rohan from the Orcs that surrounded them.

Treebeard knew the war was only just beginning, yet it would be over so quickly most of the Ents would probably barely notice it had happened at all.


End file.
